Prior art techniques for teaching numerical multiplication typically involve the teaching of the times tables, often depending on simple rote memorization techniques. Many students find the approach boring and struggle with learning the multiplication tables. Many students go through the frustration and embarrassment of not being able to keep up with the class in math because they have not mastered the multiplication facts.